


In the world there is no love

by lemonboyagrio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonboyagrio/pseuds/lemonboyagrio
Summary: Stiles no puede creerlo y la manada menos cuando un chico comienza a  acosarlo constantemente, sin embargo lo que la manda no sabe es que en secreto intenta conversarlo de dejar la manada ¿ Quien quiere estar en un lugar donde solo lo menosprecian ?—Cariño solo me necesitas a mi —





	1. Chapter 1

La manada está en aprietos dando un paso en falso arisgaban la vida de la chica,el chico enfrente de ellos teniendo una máscara sosteniendola de los  cabellos sin delicadeza aprotujandolo , con otra  sujetando con firmaza  la pistola en el costado de la cabeza. El silencio reído el lugar temiendo las consecuencias  de hacer un movimiento en falso. Los sonidos de pasos  llegando al oído  de todos poniendoles nerviosos ,temiendo  lo que podría causar su presencia, el único humano de la manado se hizo presente sudando y la respiración  agitada se hubico   cerca de sus amigos,siendose bastante dolido ante el comportamiento frío.  El chico de la máscara  dejo libre los cabellos de kira para pasar la mano  intento arreglar al menos un poco su alborotado peinado. Los lobos no tardaron en dar cuenta  incluso llevando  algo que cubría   rostro de la mira  tan  estraña dirigido hacia el único humano.

—Syl— sonriendo levemente la sulto  para llamándo con cariño —Te extrañe—El actual  rápido no le sorprendió terminado  retenido  en el piso en cuestión de segundos.

El muchacho antes llamado estaba confundido ¿ Quien es ese tipo ? 

Pero era imposible que pudiera recuerda

Retenido  y sin opción para huir.

El sonrió.

Lo había encontrado al fin.

Su destinado.

Su amado,amado....Amante.

Las suspechas inundan las mentes de las persona.


	2. Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El interrogatorio

La reunión se llevari  acabó en la residencia de los Hale,en el medio  el tipo de máscara negra  y luego ellos dispersados  en los  lugares de su gustó,la reunión atrasandose por culpa de  un individuo en particular.  Cansado de esperar  el interrogatorio dió inicio las preguntas en vano  reusandose  en responder. Pasando medio hora apareció stiles .

—Sti—pronuncia antes de poder ofrecer unas disculpas por la tardanza.

Las ojos puesto en stiles y el estraño sujeto amarrado con fuerza en la silla.

—¿ Lo conoces ? — se adelanto impaciente 

—No, Scotty  ya lo sabrías eres mi mejor amigo—nego  mirándolo con curiosidad al furastero.

Cómo algo impulsandolo , se acercaro para retirar la máscara lograndolo con éxito, los compañeros estaban sorprendidos  cuando lo conseguio . Intentos posteriores fueron en vano. 

Cabello marrón un tanto revoltosos llegándole hasta los hombros asumía sería si no lo tuviera amarrado , el piercing de las oreja sobresaliendo  teniendo forma de diámente,el color favorito  de stiles  presente en  esos bellos ojos  azules  y un collar estravagante a simple vista ubicado en su cuello.  


—You know ? I love you—Aprovechando el acercamiento ruso los labios, sintiendo más de una mirada amenazante hacia su persona.

Sonrojado se alejo.

Ese fue su primer beso.

Los celos mal disimulados y el olor a furia provenientes de unos lobos alertó al restó de la manada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo la historia hasta el capítulo 5 pero estoy rescribiendola. Lo escribí hace más o menos un año ,hay bastante cosas que quiero cambiar.


	3. Tell me

Derek se contenía  cuánto podía al verlo tan cerca de su humano ,su lobo gruñendo de celos ordenandole  destrozarlo allí mismo aumentaba cada vez más.

 

—Lo siento cariño no pude soportarlo más —pasandose la lengua  por los labios  y una brillante idea se le ocurrió.

 

— Si el me da un beso cuando responda sus preguntas les contaré cualquier cosa—sonrio observandolos a cada uno.

 

— Echo — aprovechando  el amor  que siente su amigo hacia ella acepta  siendo la única  salida y más fácil.

 

Lo importante era la información.

 

Se acercó hacia el ,segura moviendo sugestivamente las caderas susurrandole en el oído “Si lo haces ....tendré una cita contigo”

 

Y la respuesta fue indignante para la manada.

 

— Me reuso —fruncio el ceño a pesar de no tomar en cuenta su opinión lo dejo pasar pero esto , literalmente lo estaban vendiendo , indignado decidío retirarse. Bueno lo intento y resignado sabiendo que no podría contras ellos ,no queriendo sentirse más ultrajado.

 

Lo hizo.

 

Esa manada era indigna de tener a su amorcito.

 

El día paso entre besos y ¿ celos ?

 

Scott se sentó inquietud viendo esa escena.

 

Derek desteba  los besos que presenciaba pero irse seria más humillante.

 

Lo sintió los dos alfas estaban actuando raro ,era alarmarte para el joven beta .

 

Dandole sin saber por qué unas pequeñas punzas sin cesar .

 

Lo asumió era la causa los dos Alfa y no el joven pecoso.


End file.
